I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meconium respiration device and more particularly to a meconium aspiration device which includes an endotracheal tube having a guide or stiffening wire embedded within the wall of said tube, a calibrated collection chamber in communication with the endotracheal tube, a suction tube which leads to a mouthpiece, and a bacterial/viral filter contained within the suction tube.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Meconium aspiration syndrome in newborn infants is a potentially fatal condition, the risks of which can be reduced by aggressive airway management during and immediately after delivery.
Meconium-stained amniotic fluid is present in 9 percent to 14 percent of all pregnancies at the time of delivery. Increased postnatal morbidity and mortality rates have been associated with meconium-stained fluid. Meconium aspiration syndrome, which is initially manifested as respiratory distress, hypoxemia and acidosis and which may progress rapidly to respiratory failure, is of special concern.
This syndrome is generally thought to occur as a result of aspiration of meconium stained amnionic fluid with the first respirations after birth. It is believed that an effective means for reducing the risk of meconium aspiration syndrome is to evacuate the airway of the infant during and immediately after birth to remove any meconium-stained amniotic fluid that may have been inhaled by the infant.
In the prior art, various apparatus exists for evacuating meconium stained amnionic fluid from an infant's airway. However, these prior art devices are deficient in that they do not permit one to readily bend and form the endotracheal tube to be inserted in the airway so as to facilitate positioning of the distal port of such tube within the newborn's trachea. Similarly, those devices which are currently commercially available do not include a bacterial/viral filter that will protect the physician applying treatment as he applies oral suction to the device. Oral suction rather than connection to a vacuum pump is the preferred method because it permits the physician to carefully regulate the desired amount of suction to avoid damage to the infant's delicate throat and bronchial tissues and membranes. The need for such a bacterial/viral filter is becoming increasingly necessary, given the exponential rise in the number of cases involving mothers and infants who carry the AIDS virus. Hence, there is a real need for a meconium aspiration device which includes an easily formed endotracheal tube and an effective means for inhibiting bacteria and viruses from traveling through the oral suction tube to a point where they could infect the physician.